Renal function will be studied in the spontaneously hypertensive rat, utilizing methodologies of renal clearance studies and isolated perfused rat kidney preparations. Spontaneously hypertensive rats will be compared with appropriate controls with respect to renal vascular reactivity to various agents, and with respect to effects of antihypertensive treatment upon renal function.